It is well known that, currently, most of speed governing systems of motors are deceleration systems. There are great mechanical losses during transmission in the speed governing systems. In addition, structures of rotors in the motors, and in particular, rotors of permanent magnet structures, are not ideal. Therefore, the rotor structures and the speed governing systems in the motors need to be improved.